My Savior
by slayprincess
Summary: Rin goes from popular girl in middle school to the loner in high school all because her father is abuseive...she needs a savior can you guess who that is?
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my second fan fic so yeah i'm still getting used to this site...sooooooo im so freakin sweating my A/C is so not on so anyway sadly i dont own any of the charaters...i'll stop talking so you can get on with the story...enjoy (hopefully)

My Savior

Chapter 1

RIN'S POV

_'Rin dear wake up'  
'huh…mom'  
'yes honey now get up you don't want to be late to your first day of junior high do you'  
'oh my! Come on mom I have to find the perfect outfit' rin said grabbing her mothers hand walking to her closet. Rin opened her closet then something started to pull her in 'MOM!!!' rin screamed reaching out for her mother but somehow she just kept moving further and further away 'MOM HELP ME'_  
I shot up from my bed from another nightmare I wiped the cold sweat from my forehead and got up from my small twin sized bed and headed for the bathroom. I started to think about my dream I had been having the same dream almost every night since the abuse started. I looked at myself in the mirror I had diffidently changed during the 2 months of summer vacation. I wasn't the same girl from middle school I was really popular and pretty now even though it was the first day of high school I could already tell I was going to be a loser and I had changed physicaly too. Before I had long silky shiny full of body hair now it was still long but it was very dull and lanky looking it just hanged from my skull to the sides of my cheeks. Before I had soft follies skin now I had dry skin with little zits on my forehead. Before I was a size 3 and now I'm a size 7 which isn't bad but in the time line of 3 months it was a drastic change and you could totally tell. Before I didn't have a starch on me now I have bruises and cuts on my body, my father was very careful of where he hit me if he did hit my face it would just be slaps. Not to mention I stink…no literally I stink! I smell horrible seeing that I haven't bathe in 4 days because my father wouldn't let me but I have to bathe today I couldn't go to school smelling like shit! The only thing was that I had to ask him because if I didn't and he heard the water running I would surly get a beating I walked out of the bathroom and went to his room where he was sleeping naked

"umm dad?" I whispered with my eyes shut "What the hell do you want"  
"umm today's the first day of school and I want to take a shower"  
"You have 3 mins"  
I ran out the room and went to the bathroom and turned on the water I had no time to waste I took off my clothes and got in the shower I felt the very cold water hit my body I couldn't wait for the hot water because I knew he was counting as I was if I went over one second I would get hit. Feeling the water felt so good even though it was a little to cold seeing that it was 6:30 in the morning I grabbed the soap and cleaned myself the best I could in one min. I rinsed it off now I had 2 mins. Left I grabbed the shampoo and washed my hair and rinsed it I had no time for conditioner so I grabbed my razor and shaved my under arms I had 30 seconds I turned off the water before the three mins. Were up then I heard banging on the bathroom door

"HURRY UP"  
"I'm done dad I'm just changing" I said in fear I really didn't want to get hit today seeing that it was the first day of school. I ran out of the bathroom fully dressed I was wearing dark jeans and a plain black long sleeve shirt I had to hide the bruises that were on my arms and wrist. I made my father breakfast and I was off to school. As I was walking in to the school door I saw two girls walk over to me I recognized these girls as Kagome and Sango my two best friends in middle school they didn't change at all except that they had grown into a more 'grown up body' they had big boobs that were real. I did too but they were hidden by the shirt I was wearing they both had smiles on their faces as they walked over to me

'great I'm in for a long day' I thought

its not like I didn't want to see them but it was hard to. I really didn't want to talk I was way to depress ever since the death of my mother 4 months ago then followed by the abuse from my now alcoholic father. it all started when my mother died, about a month later my father lost his job and turned to drinking to me it is a way for him to grieve over the lost of his wife and job but his drinking was way to out of control.

I remember when he came home one night drunk and he started hitting me because I left a notebook in the living room that was the first time he hit me and from that day it just escaladed to him hitting me almost everyday and verbally abusing me too he would call me a good for nothing bitch or a fat fucking slut. I truly let the words get to me I missed my daddy my real daddy the one who would never hit me or say mean things I loved the one who protected me and gave me hugs and told me he loved me. I couldn't help but still love my father he is always going to be my father no matter what.

"Rin!!" kagome and Sango called out " hey" I said in a small voice " OMG! I missed you so much you never called us during the summer I tried calling you but your phones disconnected"  
" huh..oh yeah I don't have a house phone any more" I said looking down we didn't have a lot of money so had to get a job and pay the rent in my now small apartment that I shared with the ass of my father "You look different Rin" Sango said looking at her up and down as well as kagome "yeah"  
"hey what's up you seem different too what happened to bubbly rin"  
"she died" I wanted to say but I didn't want them to ask me questions

"oh I just don't feel good" I said walking away to go get my schedule and I could hear the girls talking

" what happen to her she's so different?" Sango said "Her mom died remember"  
"oh yeah poor girl"

I didn't want people to feel sorry for me I just want to be invisible…

hope you enjoyed it please reveiw I would really like to know what you think!

thanks!!!!

-slayprincess


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! this is chapter two this one has a bit more cursing and other "things" so yeah i hope you like it and i dont own inuyasha im am going to try to update as soon as i can its just school is almost over and i have to study for my final exam (High School Stinks!) and umm dont hate me for the things im making rin go though just remember what the story is called "My savior" ok then read on and enjoy

**My savior**

**3 yrs and a ½ later**

I was in the middle of my junior year of high school still I was miserable, I just turned 17 and I had one more year off hell left. In the time period of 3 yrs my abuse was worse my dad had a girlfriend (who lived with us) who was some lazy ass, crack head, meth head bitch who helped my father beat me. My father found a new way to torture me. sexual abuse. he raped me even if I didn't do anything I now hated him but i loved him I keep thinking that my old dad will come and that we would be happy again like when my mother was alive. at least my acne cleared up and I went down to a size 5 but my hair was still dull and now I had dark circles and tried lines under my eyes from not being able to sleep from the noise my dad and his girlfriend made when they were fucking their brains out and the fear of him coming to rape me at night while I was asleep and not to mention the fucking damn nightmares I been having all this cause me to barely sleep. I was a loner at school I had no friends even though Kagome and Sango tried to talk to me every now and then but it seem as though their giving up on talking to me.

Of course Kagome and Sango are the most popular girls in school along with their boyfriends Inuyasha and Miroku and some other kids every day at lunch Kagome would ask if I wanted to sit with them but seeing as though I said no to much she stopped asking now I sat alone two tables from the left of them where I had a perfect view of them not. that I was watching them I usually just sat their staring at my food thinking about how my life would be after I turn 18 when I'm allowed to get out of the hell hole that surrounds my low and miserable life.

I promise myself that I'm going to have a great life after I get out of here and do something with it. I refuse to die lonely and sad. I smiled at the thought of having a husband and children and just being the happiest person alive. Then the bell rang for 3rd period oh how I hate block scheduling 90 mins in a class was a total bore but I did get good grades seeing that if I didn't I would be in grave danger. As I walked to my 3rd period class some kids were making fun of me as usual they would say _'close your legs'_ or '_the silent slut' _because I had a hickey on my neck that was given to me by my father while he raped me one night I know, I know Its so gross but I wasn't allowed to wear makeup so I couldn't cover it up. I ignored the nasty comments and went to math class and sat in my usual seat in the back.

the teacher was always trying to get me to talk which was getting pretty annoying

"Class we are going to be working on a project every one will be partnered with someone"

'oh no! why god most you torture me so! OMG I cant work with anyone I smell! (still have to ask dad about showers) shit shit shit! Please forget about me please please please'I thought  
"Rin you are going to be partnered up with Sesshomaru our new student I also want you to catch him up to where at in class" the teacher said 'FUCK'  
I stared at the teacher my eyes wide as can be I cant do this I turned my head to see Sesshomaru I was totally captivated by his golden orbs and his long sliver hair he was the most handsomest boy I ever seen…wait a min. I know him….from middle school yeah that's it I had a major crush on him in 6th grade great now I had to sit next to him I smell horrible! The bell rang. 'yes saved by the bell now I have to beg my father to let me bathe'

The rest of the day went by quickly I literally ran home I had to try and beg my father about the showers I would do anything I didn't want to smell bad anymore I didn't want my smell to bother Sesshomaru when I got home I knocked on my father's door "What!"  
"dad it's me I have to ask you something" i said nervously  
"come in"  
I opened the door to only see my dad and his girlfriend naked she was giving him head and it was the most grosses thing I ever saw I turned around to leave but my father called my name

"yes?" said in an low voice

"what did you want to ask me ?" he said

"your busy"  
"tell me"  
"ummm…I wanted to ask you if I could take a shower everyday with no time limits"  
"hmmmm….let me think what will you give me in return?" he said with an evil smirk "

What do you mean?" I said afraid of what he would say

he push his girlfriend off him and stood up walking towards me 'Shit'  
"you have to give it to me willingly…" he said as he gabbed my left breast massaging it with his fingers I could feel his pulsing member rise "No!" I said pulling away from him "then you can forget about your bathes bitch" he said as he slapped me with the back of his hand I fell to the floor and tried to crawl away but he pulled me back to his feet and punched me in the stomach felling the air knocked out on me I grabbed my stomach he kneeled down beside me and licked the tears that escaped my eyes away "hey baby come and help me hold her down" he said to his girlfriend She walked over to me and held my arms above me as my father pulled down my jeans and panties I had no strength to fight them off so I just laid their crying really hard and screaming "please stop" my face was red and I coughed in pain as he thrust his member inside of me. when he was done he teased me by putting his fingers inside of me I screamed and screamed no one came to my rescue once again 'what did I do to deserve this'  
After they were doing stuff on me i laid their on the floor half naked I laid their for about another 5mins. My dad came back and carried me to my room he threw me on my bed making me hit my head on the headboard of my bed causing the corner of a book to hit me right on my cheek bone. I could feel the bruise coming great now I had to go to school smelly and on top of the a bruise on my face why do I even bother living? I couldn't sleep the whole night I was thinking about Sesshomaru I haven't thought about him in forever

Even though I just got beaten and raped I felt ….happy? Yeah I felt happy for the first time in years just the thought of him made me see a speck of light in the darkness I was living in. Was he that powerful over me? 'No I have to take a shower I really do' I thought about how could I take a shower without people or father noticing? _'Oh I can go to school early and take a shower in the girls locker room brilliant! I wish I would have thought of it sooner but oh shit the doors would be locked…damn…oh wait theirs a window I cant break into'_

_

* * *

ok well thats all for now i hope you liked it_

please reveiw i'll update soon ok then buh bye everybody

-Slayprincess

****_

* * *

_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Thanks so much for your reviews im glad you like this story I feel alot of people can relate (abuse) well im going to try and update everyday but dont qoute me on this it depends if my mom lets me go online...yeah i have to ask well thats cuz I dont have a computer desk in my room so im in the kitchen right now hopefuly that will change. wow i got off of topic! but anyways guys again thanks for the reviews you really put a smile on my face when my mom was yelling at me which made me get in even more trouble (thanks alot! j/k) lol. so ok their is still going to be a bit more abuse but i just wanted to make it more Realistic.

* * *

My savior

Chapter 3.

I got up from bed and gathered all the things I needed _'towel, clothes, soap, shampoo and conditioner, brush, hair tie, gel, now I need make up I cant show this bruise damn I have none my dumb ass of a father threw it out note to self: buy foundation at work keep it at school well I guess their just going to see my bruise oh well at least I wont smell!' _I went back to bed and woke up the next morning at 5:00 I made sure I had everything and went to the kitchen to get a sharp nail file and a pocket knife so that I could break the lock of the window I grabbed my things and left my house and headed for school when I got their I heard a noise I turned around fast but didn't see anything I jumped a rather tall fence and walked to the locker room window I broke the lock and went inside

**Sesshomaru POV**

I was getting tired of being home I couldn't sleep _'damn why cant I get that girl out of my mind I know her from somewhere but where'_ I thought as I grabbed my car keys and decide I head to school early and wait till it opened as I parked my car at the curb I saw a girls figure walking toward the fence I got out of my car and stepped on a twig which made her turn around she didn't see me and then she climb the fence I have to say I was rather impressed that a girl could climb the fence without complaining about a broken finger nail but then I realized who that girl was it was her! The girl he couldn't stop thinking about '_what s her name …rin…yeah that's it'_ I wonder why she would be at school so damn early this had me very curious

**Rin's POV**

I removed my clothes and turned on the water _'god why didn't I think of this before!'_ I thought as I felt the warm water flow though my body it just felt so damn good i spent about an hour in the shower it was now 6:30 and school started at 8:00 I got out of the shower and dried myself that was the best shower ever I grabbed my book bag and got dressed I put on my dark washed out ripped jeans and a violet long sleeve shirt I put on my puma shoes that her father had gotten for me for her 16th birthday which was truly amazing but come to think of it, it was one of those few days were my dad was happy drunk and wanted to get me shoes. I took my brush and brushed threw the knots i defiantly looked much better except my sorry excuse for hair oh I wish I had the hair I had in middle school I can remember it started to get lanky and dull about two months before school ended when my mother died and then it really got dull a month before school ended when the abuse started.

I looked at myself in the mirror '_oh god that bruise I need an excuse I guess I fell or something'_ I grabbed my clip and clipped my hair back it was as good as it was going to get and i was happy by the result seeing the circumstance I packed my stuff and climb the window down to the ground and again jumped the fence and climbed a tree to watch the sun rise…

**Sesshomaru's POV**

I saw rin again jumping over the fence and climb a tree she was really impressing me. I could see her up in the tree as I watch from the front seat of my car I couldn't help but notice that she looked different from before she looked way nicer except the bruise that surfaced her beautiful heart-shaped face I could also see the sadness in her beautiful large eyes but '_why'_ I thought I had a strange desire to see her smiling _' Damn it where do I know her from?'_ I thought and thought but nothing I stayed their watching her up in the tree. Until the school bell rung I got out of my car and she jumped from the tree and she had a smile on her face and it was beautiful but it quickly faded when our eyes met she looked away and started walking to the school building and I couldn't help myself being the man that I am I had to stare at here ass which was pretty nice!

**Rin's POV**

After watching the sun rise I heard the school bell ring I jumped out of the tree and landed hard on my feet oh how I love to climb stuff its really fun I can remember always climbing tress when I walked home from school with kagome and Sango they were always afraid to try it. I smiled to myself I had been thinking about Sesshomaru the whole entire time I was in the tree but to my stupid fucking luck he was right their in front of me and I looked into his eyes and I practically melted I looked away fast I was really insecure about the bruise that laid on my face. I walked really fast to class I cant wait to meet him again but during first and second period all I could think about was 6th grade the first day I laid eyes on him that was along time ago when I had confidence and great hair and not a scratch on me.

**flash back**

_"Hey Kags!" rin yelled walking to her best friend giving her a hug and while hugging her a tall boy with sliver hair and gold eyes walked past. rin let go of kagome and turned her body around so that she could ask who that boy was "__oh whose that hottie?" rin asked "oh him that Inuyasha's brother"  
"yeah I totally see the resemblance"  
"yeah well he's in 7th but from what inu said he's not staying with them very long just 2 months he's just here to visit his dad he lives in California with his mom…why do I sense a liking towards him"  
"huh? Well…"rin was blushing slightly "you do!!!!!"  
"shhhh ok ok I do!" the girls giggled and giggled_

**End of flashback**

_ 'oh great now kagome is going to think I like him still'_ lunch came quickly and I was off to my usual spot. By myself. Like always.

I got my food and started eating I was so hungry I didn't get to eat breakfast after I was done I looked around the cafeteria and I found Sesshomaru sitting with the popular kids where kagome and Sango and Inuyasha and Miroku where at then I found my self staring at him when I realized this I shook my head and then saw Kagome giving me an evil grin she knew exactly what I was staring at my eyes widen when she notice I got up and threw my garbage and started walking to math class

" Hey silent slut what the hell happened to your face" the boy said laughing with his other friends I rolled my eyes and went to class I sat in my seat and when everyone was in the class the teacher began to talk

"Rin dear your in the wrong seat don't you remember you sit next to Sesshomaru" the teacher said with a hopeful face. I got up from my seat I felt my heart pounding out of my chest I felt a ball caught at my throat and walked over to my new seat right next to the GOD!  
He gave me a weak smile _'OMG he smiled …grrrr why do I feel like a little school girl'_  
"good now then we shall begin"  
The whole entire time that I was sitting next to him I felt as though I would throw up but I held it in if I threw up that would be totally embarrassing "ok then class please begin and rin please tell Sesshomaru where were at" I nodded I turned my head to face him and smiled but I knew he was looking at my bruise

"oh I hada clumsy moment"  
" I see"  
"yeah so I'm rin"  
"Sesshomaru"  
"well it's nice to meet you Sesshomaru"  
"like wise"  
"so right now were in chap.11 section 4 learning the…"

**Sesshomaru's POV**

When I saw her at lunch she was sitting by herself in sort of a daze that was a little weird but the weirdest thing was that Inuyasha's girlfriend Kagome was smirking at her then rin was scared off and left the cafeteria when I asked kagome what was up she just shrugged her shoulders and kept on smiling. Creepy.  
When I saw her walking to class I notice some boy making fun of her calling her 'silent slut' what ever that means but then when she sat next to me she smiled and it was breath taking but then I looked at her buries and she said she was just clumsy but that didn't explain the sadness that was in her eyes then she started to explain some math stuff that I already knew becuase im a math whiz but I enjoyed hearing her talk.

**Normal POV**

"so then after you carry the 2 you divide it by 4 and that's about it's pretty easy but if you just divide by 8 it will go more-Are you even listening to me?" rin said looking at his blank stare

"yes I am"  
"…ok…well that's it" rin said flashing a smile she couldn't believe she was smiling she hadn't smiled in such a long time "ok thanks rin"  
"my pleasure" she said giving him a quick smile then the bell rung and they parted and went to 4th period where surprisingly they had the same class!  
Rin was really surprised and happy but he distracted her so she didn't hear what the teacher was talking about "miss.rin"  
Rin shot her head up "what is the helium balance of the nitrogen gas"  
Rin was totally dumfounded she had no clue!  
"ummm…." rin said in a low voice _'curse his good looks I wasn't paying attention to the teacher_ "were waiting!" the teacher said "ummm"  
"Who cares to explain to rin what is going on in today's lesson seeing that she is fond of something in the class room that she didn't pay attention to my lecture"  
Rin felt her face go red and no one raised their hand because they thought she was weird and they were afraid of smelling her even though now she smelt good that's to her wildflower and peach soap that she made her self she knew it was a weird combination but that's the two things in the world that she loved. Then she saw Sesshomaru hand raise and the whole class gasped and started to whisper to their friends

"thank you Sesshomaru. Rin go sit next to him and he shall explain" rin got up from her desk as she walked Sesshomaru she heard snickering and low laughing. This was the class that the boy that always made fun of her was at along with his very mean friends

"coughslutcough" the boy said as she walked past him rin rolled her eyes and sat next to Sesshomaru and smiled "thanks"  
"no problem you help me in math" _'even though I didn't need it'_ he thought "yeah sicence isn't my favorite subject"  
"yeah what do you like"  
"oh I'm more like a English math gym type off girl"  
"gym"  
"yeah I like sports" rin said "wow I really don't meet girls who like sports because their afraid of breaking a nail or something"  
"no way I'm not that type of girl"  
"so I saw you at lunch today eating by yourself"  
"yeah." rin said a small pink blush appeared "do you know kagome" he asked  
"yeah she used to be my best friend way, way back when"  
"That's where!" Sesshomaru said he now remember rin from when he was visiting his father when he was in 7th grade at the school he was at. She changed so much he remember seeing her so confident and swarmed with many friends and being so happy and carefree but now she was shy and down and sad

"excuse me?" rin said confused "I remember you from middle school"  
Rin was blushing madly he remembered her "yeah that was a long time ago"  
"you've changed a lot"  
"well time changes people" rin said and again flashed a smile Sesshomaru smiled back and explained rin the lesson when the dismissal bell rang she left very hurriedly "hey rin!" Sesshomaru called to her Rin spun around "yeah?"  
"bye" he said in a sexy voice and turned around "b-y-e" rin said in a dreamy tone she let out a sigh and turned around bumping right into kagome "hey rin" kagome said in a song like voice "hi" rin said walking away from her and continued to walk to the hell hole she called home.

**rin's POV**

When I arrived home I went straight to my room and laid down on my bed today was the best day ever so far _'I'm going to try and not get hit today!'_ I thought but I spoke to soon my dad came barging in my room drunk as can be I stood up and waited for him to hit me "YOU BITCH I HATE YOU!" he said to me "Daddy please not today please" I pleaded him he walked towards me and threw me against the wall with such force that I fell to the ground he began to laugh and slap me around "dad please"  
"shhhhhh little one" he said putting his finger to his lips then to my luck he pasted out today was my lucky day I didn't get raped! I grabbed my father and pulled him to his room leaving him on the floor where he belonged '_dirt bag'_ I thought I went back to my room to get all my things ready for tomorrows showers then I started to do some homework and then I went to sleep and for the first time I slept soundly thinking about Sesshomaru.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

After school I went home and went straight to my room I didn't feel like auguring with my dad today I just wanted to think about Rin she was such a beauty I wonder why people at school don't like her and why she's such I loner I asked kagome about rin's story after school but I told her to forget it because she kept asking stupid questions .go figure. My half brother Inuyasha is simple crazy to got out with her she is way to sweet and scary when she's mad. I can see a connection between the two I never really liked my brother since he was the reason my father left my mother but he did grow on me a tad. I wanted to see rin again '_I wonder if she's gong to do the same thing she did this morning tomorrow I'm going to go see for my self'_ as I predicted she was their at 5:30 in the morning _'why'_ I thought and from that day everyday for 2 weeks I watched her watch the sunrise.

* * *

Ok thats all for today i thought the sun rise thing would be cute...If any of you are being abused you need to tell some one dont be like rin that keeps putting up with her dad! i hope you like this chapter and yeah thats it please review!

-Slayprincess


	4. Chapter 4

hey guys! thanks for the reviews...i was wondering if any one can tell me whats OOC. thank you.

* * *

chap.4

My savior

**RIN'S POV**

So my plan was working and I bathed every single day and it was great I looked much more cleaner but I didn't feel clean I started crying every time I took a shower I just couldn't get this dirty feeling off of me maybe it was because my father was still raping m and touching me. I couldn't help but feel so useless and horrible I just wanted to sink in a little corner and stay their forever but the thought of Sesshomaru who had become my one and only friend who I secretly am in love with (expect kagome she totally knows I'm falling for him) but the weird thing is that I see him every morning staring at me he probably thinks I don't notice so I just leave him alone even though it is a little creepy. After I was done getting ready I went to my usual spot up in a tree and started in to space thinking about Sesshomaru waiting for sunrise. The day went by the same as always it was a pretty good day at school that is at home well that's a totally different situation. T

The next morning before I headed to school I started to wash some dishes then my dad comes out of nowhere yelling because theirs no beer then he started yelling at me saying that I drank it all I tried to tell him it was him but he wouldn't listen he was really mad you can never mess with a drunks beer.

He grabbed me by the hair and dragged me to the bathroom he took off my clothes and made me bend over I grabbed the sink counter and screamed as every thrust was harder and faster I cried and cried as my dads girlfriend laughed and laughed

he was hurting so bad he had never been so rough before and I was scared when he was done he throw me on the floor and went on top of me and touched my privates while kissing my neck and giving me a hickey. Finally when It was all over I grabbed my clothes and ran out of the house with all my stuff I cried the whole entire way I walked to school then I remembered Sesshomaru always watched me so I dried my tears and jumped the fence to take my shower I put the water on all hot and sat down with my head on my knees crying as the hot water hit my back. I was truly miserable

after my shower I got up and got dressed I wore light blue jeans and a teal plain shirt I was in such a rush this morning that I forgot my sweater so the cut and bruises on my wrist were clearly visible. When i went to go jump the fence I fell horrible on my ass which made it hurt more then it already did I walked to my tree and deicide not to even attempt to climb it. My lower body was hurting terribly and I didn't want to hurt myself again so I just sat on the floor my back facing the sunrise _' Sesshomaru is probably laughing his ass off from my fall'_

As I heard the school bell ring I got up and head to class I didn't even pay attention I felt pain all over my body my father had defiantly gone to far when lunch came I didn't even bother to eat then I saw kagome waving her hand to get my attention

"Rin you-who over here"

I turned my head to face her "hey rin come sit with us" kagome said

I shook my head no "oh come on there is a seat for you right here" kagome said pointing to the chair that happen to be right next to Sesshomaru "no thank you" I said and turned my head and grabbed my fork to act like I was eating then from the corner of my eye I could see her coming towards me I dropped my fork down on the table in irritation which everyone at the table saw including kagome "kagome what do you want"  
"I would like it if you sit with us"  
"I don't want to"  
"Rin yes you do! now your coming!" kagome said I finally gave in I rolled my eyes in frustration I was In pain and her insisting was making it worst I got up and went with her to the table I sat right next to Sesshomaru and looked down everyone in the cafeteria was watching them I went to tuck my hair behind my ear when I heard some one gasp I looked up to every one staring right at me

"whoa" Inuyasha said "what?!" I snapped "rin what happened to your wrist"  
I looked down at my wrist and saw three bruise shaped as fingers on each of them _'oh great I need an excuse'_  
"umm…I-I-" I could feel the tears coming I had no excuse they were going to find out they all stared waiting an answer "umm" I could feel the tears swim in my eyes _'I would not cry in front of them I would not cry think of any excuse'_  
"umm long story…I was climbing…yeah and I was going to fall and he grabbed me by my wrist so I wouldn't fall?" I said nervously they so bought it!  
"oh yeah I remember you love to climb things" Sango said "yeah so anyways what you been up to your always by yourself" Inuyasha said "studying I want to get in a school in America"  
"really wow but that doesn't mean you cant have friends" Kagome said  
"yeah well I have to go"  
"but-"  
"bye" I ran out of the cafeteria they were asking way to much questions and again as I was walking to class the jerk said another rude remark this was really pissing me off. I got to class first so I was able to cry a little bit but then Sesshomaru came in and I wiped my tears and took my hair and clipped it up but I totally forgot about the hickey I had so it was clearly visible on my right side the side that Sesshomaru was on. I notice him staring at me so when I turned my head to ask him what he wanted he had an eyebrow raised I looked at him confused but then it hit me _'MY HICKEY! OH GREAT NO HE'S GOING TO THINK I'M A TOTAL SLUT'_ I hit my forehead and unclipped my hair so that it would hide that disgusting mark my father made I heard him chuckle and I looked at him "it's ok that's your business" he said smiling I turned my head to the left and silently cried

**Sesshomaru POV**

When I saw her fall I just wanted to go run up to her and see if she was all right but I didn't want to lose my cover. Then I noticed she didn't climb the tree or look at the sunrise I wondered what's wrong with her. Then at lunch when she sat with us we saw these really bad bruise on her wrist and I could tell she made up that story about the climbing thing then in class she had a hickey on her neck and I couldn't help but feel a tad jealous I wanted to be the one kissing her neck wait what the hell am I thinking!? So what if she has a boyfriend but then she turned her face and I could tell she was crying like how she wanted to cry at lunch

**Normal POV**

After 3rd period rin went to her next class when everyone was settled the boy who always made fun of went up to her "oh what is that another hickey? who knew someone as silent as you was such a slut you know rin you will always smell like shit to me"  
Rin was beyond angry she had a pounding headache the lower part of her body sore from that morning. Sesshomaru saw from the corner of his eye rin's hand clutched in a fist her knuckles white and her face red she was very, very mad just as Sesshomaru was going to stick up for rin she got up from her seat.  
"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING SON OF A BITCH HAS IT EVER ACCURED TO YOU THAT YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SMELLED LIKE SHIT SEEING THAT YOUR SO FULL OF IT! AND WHAT I DO AFTER SCHOOL IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN" rin said walking out of the classroom leaving every one in awe Sesshomaru also got up and followed rin outside

**Sesshomaru POV**

I ran to catch up to her she was already outside and it was raining I saw her on her knees on the floor I went to go get my car and I beeped the horn to get her attention when she looked at me I saw all her sadness overflow her "come on" I said She looked heist for a second but then she got up and went inside my car I drove around the town while she cried and cried then I stopped the car in a parking lot and she looked at me with the saddest expression I ever saw I quickly pulled her close to me and let her cry on my shoulder I don't usual do this I'm not a very nice person but this girl made me feel warm inside and I had been longing to touch her but then that simple touch caused me to cup her chin and kiss her softly on the lips then I realized she had a boyfriend so I let her go and started the car _'what did I do?!'_

**RIN'S POV**

_'OMG he kissed me!' it felt so good…I just had my first real kiss but why did he pull away?…oh shit the fucking hickey! Damn he thinks I have a boyfriend should I tell him I don't? no then he'll think that I'm a slut because of the hickey'_  
"Where do you live?" he asked me I gave him the directions I was almost home but then I looked at the clock "4:00!?" I yelled _'oh no I'm in for it now'_  
I was always to be home right after school at 3:30 and I was half an hour late and a boy was driving me home I was in deep shit.

As he pulled into my drive way I saw my dad out side with an umbrella "shit" I said under my breath i'm sure Sesshomaru heard me because he looked at me when I said that My dad walked to the driver side of the car and Sesshomaru brought the window down "hello sir"  
"oh hello thank you for bringing my daughter home…rin you had me worried "sorry dad" I said in the lowest voice I got out of the car and followed my dad inside I was in deep ,deep shit but just before I went inside I saw Sesshomaru still their I mouthed "go" to him and he looked at me weird but my dad didn't know he was still out their so he grabbed my hair and pulled me inside he closed the door behind me and dragged me to the ground "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING WITH THAT BOY"  
"DAD IM SORRY WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING" I cried "OH IS THAT SO YOUR GOING TO GET IT NOW"  
"NO NO NO NO DADDY NO!!!!!" I screamed as he pulled off my shirt I tried to get away from him but it was no use his girlfriend came to the room and helped him hold me down he removed my bra and jeans and started slapping me like he never did before he then took off my underwear ready to rape me yet again as he pulled down his pants and went on top of me I squirmed underneath him I would not let this happen to me twice in one day then he put his hands around me neck choking me _'OMG he's going to kill me mom please send someone to help me'_ and at that thought Sesshomaru came burst in the door and grabbed my dad off of me and started punch the shit out of him when he finally got knock out I was on the floor naked shaking and crying my secret was out My fathers girlfriend locked herself in the room from fear. Sesshomaru walked up to me and just held me tight I totally forgot that I was naked and held him back he was my savior.

**Sesshomaru POV**

When I saw her mouth "go" to me I thought that was a little weird but then I saw a hand grab her hair and dragged her inside. I got out of my car and walked to her door then I heard yelling and her pleading. I tried to open the door but it was locked until I could finally burst in the door I saw her naked with the man she called her dad on top of her trying to get him off her then I saw him trying to choke her to death I ran up to him and punched the shit out of him until he was knock out cold now it all made scenes from the sudden change of personality to the bruises to the hickey's she was being abused I couldn't help but feel sorry for her she had been though a lot kagome told me that her mother died when she was in 8th grade and from that moment she changed.

I looked at her naked form in the corner of the room sobbing in her pain I walked to her and held her close to me "don't worry I'll protect you" I whispered "thank you" after about 5 mins. She got up and walked to her room "I'll be out in a sec" she said in a small voice she came back out wearing a black matching jogging suit "I'm going to call the police" she said and she did within mins. The police came and arrested her father and his girlfriend I saw rin cry I walked to her and hugged her tightly. I really don't do this for just anybody but I feel this strange connection towards her I cant really explain it. I held on to her as she cried and cried I wouldn't let her go not after what she's been though I cant I couldn't she held on to me and for the first time in years I felt whole.

* * *

ok thats all for today please review! i hope you liked the rin and sesshy moments! thanks for reading

-Slayprincess


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! thanks for telling me what OOC is and i know Sesshomaru is but i figured it would be nice not to see him like a brick wall so yeah if their anything else i should know please tell me like what the hell is a lemon?! thanks so much i love your reviews and i hope you guys are enjoying the story.

* * *

Chap. 5

My savior

**rin POV**

I actually felt sorry for myself! I realize now that what was going on in my home was not ok it was wrong and I should have turned my father in to the police along time ago but I guess I didn't have the guts. You know if Sesshomaru didn't come to save me and my father didn't kill me I would have still let it go and not tell anybody about it but since Sesshomaru was their I had to call the police or if not he would. I know it.

I just felt so protected in his arms as if nothing could ever harm me ever and that's a good feeling I felt whole again…_'no no he just feels sorry for me he doesn't care what the hell Rin! Why are you so stupid stop thinking about true love it doesn't exist.'_ at that thought I let go of him and he looked at me with concerned eyes "I-I-think I'm going to go get some rest" I said "yeah you do that but I'll stay here"  
"you don't have to do that"  
"I want to"  
"fine" I said getting up and heading for my room I just want to wake up tomorrow to find that everything was a nightmare and that my mom would be alive and dad was a good guy again and kagome and Sango were still best friends but Sesshomaru I don't think I could be without him now I just wish I could tell him how I feel but he probably thinks I'm a loser who has a low life compared to his extravagant lifestyle oh wait what am I saying everybody is defiantly more extravagant then me. duh.

The next morning I woke up at 12:00 p.m_ 'wow I haven't woken up at that time in years'_ but I decided not to go to school today because I'm in pain. I guess what happened last night wasn't a dream. fuck!!!!!!!!!

Then I remembered that Sesshomaru was still here I quickly got up from my bed feeling totally and completely achy _'I wonder if he's still here'_ I thought and I was right he was sleeping on my couch _'oh he's just damn sexy oh shit my house looks like a dump! Oh my god how embarrassing!'_ I heard him move _'I think he's waking up oh no what do I say'  
_

"good morning" he said "Morning " I said in a low voice I was blushing because of yesterday's incident I was really ashamed I went to go get dress and take a shower (yes in my house) and when I came back I saw two people sitting on my couch "you ok?" Sesshomaru asked me before I could ask him who were those people in my house he then pulled me into my room "yeah" I said _'oh great here comes the question's'  
_"so what do you plan to do"  
"what do you mean?" I asked a little confused "well your just going to stay here and wait till he gets back"  
I thought for a second I guess I had to I had no choice I had no where to go I know no one I only have that son of a bitch father "I guess I have no where to go"  
"Damn it Rin after all you been though your just going to wait for him so he can finish you off?" he yelled "Well what the hell do you want me to do go to some group home I have nothing! put yourself in my place what the hell would you do?!" I yelled back "I would get out of here"  
"why the hell do you even care what happens to me! You don't even give a damn"  
"yes I do"

I was silent I couldn't believe that he just said that. Did he really care? No one has ever said they cared for me in a long time and it felt nice to hear those words come out of 'his' mouth "what do you mean?" I asked maybe I misunderstood "Rin no one deserves this and your no exception maybe we need to get you help" he said walking towards me I felt shocked he didn't care about me he thinks I'm just a worthless girl who needs to go to the 'happy home' no way I'm not that I'm strong and I wont let anyone take me to go get 'help' I know they say that people who say their not crazy really are but I'm not crazy!  
"I don't understand you?!" I yelled tears overflowing my eyes I couldn't stop them as much as I wanted to I couldn't he wasn't taking me nowhere no one was taking me anywhere I would not let them.  
"who the hell are those people" I whispered "their with the DCF they want to take you away from here" he said I put my palm to my head and thought hard what was I suppose to do now?  
"I'm not going"  
"maybe it's for the be-" I cut him off " "I'm 17 I'm turning 18 soon I don't need to leave"  
"Rin they don't care…so what's the plan?" he told me what did he mean"  
"huh"  
"well are you going to run? Because I grantee you there are not going to let you walk out of here like nothing"  
"I guess I have to run but where would I go?" I said I thought and thought but nothing I cant just live on the streets till I'm 18 "w-w-ell I can help you" he said " are you sure you want to get involved?" I asked him "I know how it feels like to have no one" he said and smiled that sexy smile I smiled but now how the hell where we going to escape? We only had one door and the window was too high to jump I thought but then Sesshomaru grabbed my hand and started running I ran with him he was completely and totally out of his mind

we passed the DCF people and they started running after us I ran with all my might thank god I love the out doors and knew how to run we ran and ran they were on our tail Sesshomaru kept making turns and turns then we finally lost them we stopped running trying to catch our breath I couldn't help but burst out laughing the look on the DCF people' faces was hilarious "your crazy!" I laughed to Sesshomaru he smiled back at me and started to laugh too we stayed laughing for a while "come on we have to get out of here"  
"where are we going" I asked him "my house"  
"WHAT!?" I yelled "why don't you want to come our do you want to go to a home"  
"no but-" he cut me off "but nothing don't worry I'm going to hide you"

* * *

O.k thats all for today i hoped you liked it please review! HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!!!!!! luv u all

-Slayprincess


	6. Chapter 6

hey! hope you like this chapter its filled with "omg" sences! yay!

* * *

My savior

chapter 6.

We walked to a bus stop and took the bus to his house it hadn't changed a bit since the last time I was their for a party when I was friends with them Sesshomaru opened his door and told me to want outside to see if the coast was clear

Sesshomaru's POV

This morning after Rin went to take a shower two guys appeared at her door telling me their with the DCF I was scared for her so I wanted to talk to her to see if she could find some one to go to but she had no one. so I offered to help her I know how it feels like to have no one when my dad left my mom she completely became decade to work and I was always by myself my dad say's he cares but he doesn't but then one day my mother got sick and died so I had to move here with my dad I was going to leave here but then I saw Rin and I changed my mind I really like her I wished I could tell her but what if she turns me down I would feel like a fool. I grabbed her hand and ran we had no other option and then when we lost the suckers she began to laugh _'oh god it was the most beautiful laugh I ever heard.'_ The only thing that had me nervous was what if my father found out that I was going to take her home he would freak if he found out but I would have to be real careful so when I got to my house I told her to wait out side to see if the coast was clear I popped my head in the door and saw my dad in the living room "SESSHOMARU!" He yelled 'great he saw me'  
"yes"  
"Where the hell have you been"  
"out." I said walking up stairs maybe I could climb down it and get rin up she is a good climber "Sesshomaru I'm not done talking to you"  
"well I am" I said closing my room door I climbed down my window and met rin out side the front door "Sesshomaru" she whispered "come on my dad is here you have to climb to the window" I said she nodded her head and we went back to my window and climbed to my room

Rin POV

So when Sesshomaru left me outside waiting I heard his father yelling I wanted to turn around and leave but I would not do that to Sesshomaru so I waited for him and when he came from behind me I literally jumped he scared me he told me I had to climb up to his bedroom so I did and I looked around the room it had light blue walls it had it's own bathroom and a queen sized bed and a TV, computer, stereo it was a very neat room to be a guys Sesshomaru came behind me and put his hands on my shoulders I put my hands on his "thank you" I said but then I heard foot step coming toward the room I panicked Sesshomaru pushed me to his closet and from the cracks that were on the door I could see his father come in "don't you knock" Sesshomaru said " you are suppose to be in school young man" his father said "dad please don't start this shit I don't feel good so go!" "you will not talk to me that way you have no respect for any thing"  
"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Sesshomaru said pointing to the door " we are going to have a serious talk when your step mother comes"  
"she is not my mother" Sesshomaru said throwing the door behind his father's back he walked over to the closet and let me out "I'm sorry" I said "its not your fault we always fight"  
"oh"  
"just forget about it…so anyways you will be staying here till we get everything sorted out"  
"right do you know how long emancipation will take"  
"don't know their has to be a hearing so I guess when your father's court date will take place you could ask for that" "oh"  
"it will take a while"  
"are you-"  
"yes rin you can stay here…you hungry"  
"nope"  
"well tonight we'll go back to your place to go get your stuff"  
"ok"

LATER THAT NIGHT

Sesshomaru and I went to his car and drove to my house I saw yellow caution tape around it I guess It was because they found the drugs my father had "stay her I'll get your stuff"  
"ok don't forget my toothbrush it's the purple one oh and my glasses and my clo-"  
"rin I know" he said with a smile I smiled back He came back with all my stuff in my book bag that included all my school stuff (now how could I forget that) he handed me all my stuff and we headed back to his house after I put my stuff some where no one could see. Sesshomaru was on the floor when I got out off the bathroom in a sleeping bag "ummm Sesshomaru" I said "yeah"  
"I think I should be the one sleeping on the floor"  
"don't be stupid"  
"don't call me stupid"  
"shhhh!" Sesshomaru told me we could be discovered "oh sorry…we could share the bed"  
Sesshomaru lifted his eyebrow "oh not like that I mean Your bed is big and we can share"  
"are you sure"  
" yup"  
"ok" he said getting up and going under the covers I couldn't help but notice he was shirtless what the hell am I saying of course I noticed I slept next to him keeping my distance.

Two weeks passed and I felt really happy its amazing how one guy could change my life Sesshomaru had become my best friend but he still didn't know that I was in love with him and it seemed that everyday that pasted I felt like my love grew more and more Sesshomaru had been so sweet to me he even shares his dinner with me I try not to eat a lot here but I do eat lunch at school

today was his birthday he was turning 18 he was so lucky! Today his family was planning a birth day party for him when I woke up I hugged him and wished him a happy birthday he didn't seem to happy before but he stilled hugged me back I got ready to go to work "bye Sesshomaru" I said "bye rin see you later"  
"ok" I said smiling I walked to him and kissed him right on the lips realizing what I just did I pulled back and slapped my hand over my mouth I could not believe I just did that "oh…my..god I'm so sorry I wasn't thi-"  
"that's ok rin" he said "I-I thought…oh my god what did I thought" I said _'I thought he was my boyfriend what the hell rin your so stupid…but he does have nice lips'_ I thought "just forget it" he said and smiled I smiled back my face was as red as a tomato I climbed down the window and headed to my job at the supermarket when I got to work I got yelled at twice by my boss for daydreaming but the kiss I gave Sesshomaru was still on my mind "hey rin" I familiar voice called out to me it was kagome "oh hi" I said ringing up her stuff "I didn't know you work here" she said smiling "yup"  
"soooooo….what are you doing tonight"  
"ummm I don't know"  
"do you want to go to a party"  
"no" I said I knew she was talking about Sesshomaru's party I really didn't want to go I still felt like an outsider and the wounds my dad felt me where still healing "oh why not" she said "because I have to work" I lied  
"oh well ok then see you around" she said as she paid for her things and left with a sad look on her face

After work the party had already started I walked to Sesshomaru's house and climbed his window to find he was in his room

"hey" I said "hey"  
"shouldn't you be at your party" I said walking towards him "I figured you wanted to take a shower and I thought people would think it was weird to here the shower running in my room with me being down stairs "thank you" I said going to the bathroom and taking a shower I was thinking about the look on Sesshomaru's face when I got home wait did I just say home? Rin this is not your home damn it don't adjust your self here' I finished my shower and out on my pajamas which were shorts and a tank top I figured that since Sesshomaru is down stairs that I could wear this and not feel uncomfortable but when I got out of the shower Sesshomaru was still their which scared me "oh god Sesshomaru you scared me I thought you where down stairs" I said pulling down my short they really where short I felt him examine me I felt a little awkward "shouldn't you be at your party?" I asked "are you coming" he asked "me? No no um no" I said "I don't want to go ether I didn't even want a party"  
"oh really?" I asked sitting on the bed next to him "yeah but the more I said no the more they wanted to do one"  
"oh" I couldn't hold it any more I wanted to scream that I loved him I tried to hold myself he looked at me concerned as I debated weather or not to tell him "what's wrong rin" he asked me putting his hand on my arm I looked down at my arm and slowly I looked at his golden orb's I wanted to kiss him so baldly but thought I shouldn't I looked away but then his other hand cupped my chin and he started kissing me I felt like I was flying I saw fireworks and I was so so happy

DOWN STAIRS

"where the hell is Sesshomaru this is his party" Inuyasha said to kagome who was looking for Sesshomaru over the crowed room "maybe he Is upstairs" kagome said to Inuyasha "Inuyasha have you seen your brother?" their father said "no dad were looking for him"  
"dearest where Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha's mother said to her husband "I don't know honey"  
"lets check up stairs" Inuyasha said heading for the stairs the other followed

up stairs in Sesshomaru's room rin POV We continued to make out on his bed we were now laying down and he was on top of me I knew he wouldn't try to go to far with me because of my past ( if you call 2 weeks ago past) so I wasn't worried he touched my stomach which made me feel chills all over my body. But then I heard the door open and the light turn on and I heard a whole bunch of gasps "oh shit" I said quietly Sesshomaru father stepmother Inuyasha and kagome were staring right at us Sesshomaru got up from on top of me I got up too and stand behind Sesshomaru "oh my god!" kagome said her mouth wide open Sesshomaru was very very mad I held on to his hand and he was squeezing my hand tightly I couldn't help but let out a small "ow" he loosened his gripped "Sesshomaru hat the hell are you doing under my roof?!" his father said My face was red I couldn't look at kagome's face_ 'we weren't doing anything but the position we where in looked really bad.  
_" Oh my goodness Sesshomaru who is this girl?!" Inuyasha's mother said in shock "your porking rin?!" Inuyasha said "Rin your with Sesshomaru?" kagome said the questions were making my head spin _'oh my god how embarrassing this stuff only happens to me'  
_"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM" Sesshomaru yelled pushing everyone out Sesshomaru father banged on the door "Sesshomaru this is your party how can you stoop so low to having sex in my house while your family and friends are present!!"

Oh my god Sesshomaru what are we going to do?!" I said pacing up and down his room I couldn't believe that they saw us talk about timing "Rin relax calm down"  
"CALM DOWN??!!" I yelled putting my hands in the air "I knew this was a bad idea" I mumbled "just my fucking damn luck"

About an hour later their was silence down stairs so we figured everyone had left "lets go down stairs my father should be waiting for us" he said getting up from his computer chair by now I changed into jeans and I didn't look like a slut with mini shorts so I got up from the bed and walked behind Sesshomaru down stair I had never seen his whole house and it was pretty damn sweet I saw Sesshomaru's father sitting on the couch in the living room looking very upset along with his wife "Sesshomaru I need to have a-what is she still doing here?" his father said "father I am not a child and this is rin" Sesshomaru said pulling my arm and moved me forward I felt my face turn red I didn't know what to do or say so I just looked down at my shoes "do you have some sort of relationship with this girl?" Sesshomaru's step-mother said my eyes widened what was he going to say "she's just a friend" Sesshomaru said

* * *

ok thats all for today hope you liked it please tell me what you think soooo yeah reveiw please!!!!

-slayprincess


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys thanks for the awsome review you really put a smile on my face! I had a stressful day i had to take a final exam for science and i didnt know crap! i didnt know velocity, speed and accerlation werent the same piece of crap!they all have to do with how fast! gosh i'm so mad!!!!! (dont think im stupid i have A's and B's but i just get science)so ok then i'll stop boring you and let you read the story this chap is really mushy!!

* * *

SESSHOMARU POV

Before Rin came out of the shower I was thinking about her about my feelings towards her. I wanted to tell her I really did but what if it was to soon? then when I saw her come out of the bathroom we talked a little I was hoping that she would come down stairs with me but she didn't want to go. Then one things led to another and we start making out. I was so happy that I had her in my arms I wanted to stay like that forever but that's when the moment was ruined by my family. god I was so mad I felt like ripping their eye balls from their socket and tearing their throat and eating it for breakfast now what was I suppose to do I couldn't keep rin here but where would she go? Maybe if I explained her situation to my father maybe just maybe he would let her stay but I highly doubt it but it was worth a try. so about an hour later we both went down stairs and my step-mother asked me if I have a relationship with rin I so badly wanted to say yes but I didn't want to freak rin out so I just said she was my friend which was true

"oh so friend you just have sex with??" father said "nothing happened" I said "and what does it matter I'm 18 anyways"  
" Sesshomaru it's not the age that matter's it's the fact that you did it in our home!" his father said "I understand that but- _'I love her'_" I thought "but nothing I need her out of the house this instant"  
"she has nowhere to go!" I yelled "that is not my problem I want her out of the house I mean look at her you could tell she is nothing!" he said pulling rin's arm and heading for the door "don't talk about her that way!" I said looking at rin who had tears in her eyes pulling her back towards me "don't tell me this girl means something to you"  
"so what if she does?!" I yelled "how could you settle for something less than you!?" he yelled at me my father was a man of pride "Sesshomaru I'm sorry…I'm leaving" rin said running to the door and leaving crying "how could you be so full of your self she has no where to go!" I yelled running to get rin back but my father stopped me " "leave that miserable piece of shit!" he said I couldn't control myself anymore I punched him straight in the face making him fall back to his wife who was crying "no one will talk about _**my**_ rin that way"  
"Sesshomaru are you crazy you just punched our father" Inuyasha said running down stairs "shut-up!" I yelled I left the house running to catch up to rin who was no where in sight.

RIN POV

I had to run. I was nothing everything Sesshomaru's father had said was true Sesshomaru would never fall for a girl like me I was just being used again like always "_where do I go'_ I thought I would go anywhere that had nothing to do with a group home or anything but at this moment that was looking like an option I ran and ran till my legs couldn't no more a part of me wanted Sesshomaru to save me and tell me everything was going to be alright but the other was telling me to run. run away from all the problems and be dismembered by all my hate and sorrow. I ran to the park and sunk into a swing and cried all my sorrows _'oh I already miss Sesshomaru agr I'm such an idiot!'_ I thought I wanted to go back what was I suppose to do now sleep in the fucking park?!! I guess I had to I had no choice my apartment was already up for sale so I was officially homeless great I didn't know my life was that crappy I guess I was wrong. Duh. I spent that night at the park I wasn't able to sleep because of my sadness and my fear I was just to caught up with my thoughts that I didn't realize it was morning and still I was alone.

SESSHOMARU"S POV

I looked all night for rin I couldn't find her and I was being to worry. My father was looking for me too and when he found me he told me that what I did was unforgivable and that I wasn't allowed to step a foot on his house and that I would be disowned by the family if I stayed with rin. I didn't care I didn't even like my family. me and my father never really got along anyways so it did matter to me I needed rin and I wanted to know that she was safe I deicide to go to school to see if rin went. She didn't. now I was really worried "Sesshomaru are you ok?" Inuyasha asked. kagome was right next to him "I'm fine"  
"have you seen rin?" kagome asked "no" I said "what you did to father was way to extreme I'm sure if you apol-  
"I will not apologize to him if anything he should be the one apologizing to me for offending rin!" I yelled "ok calm down I didn't know she meant so much to you gosh" he said backing up " I'm sure she'll turn up" Kagome said  
I stayed silent I hoped that kagome was right but I had to keep looking for her what if anything happened to her if anything bad was to happen it would be on my shoulders for the rest of my life I had to find her.

RIN POV

I walked to my job to collect my pay check maybe with that money I could buy a bus ticket and start all over with a new life. I know it would be hard at first but I could ajust I got my paycheck and quit my job I told my co-worker my plan and she gave me $100 now I had enough money to live a couple of day before I could get a job. I went to the bus station and bought my ticket for a new town the bus left at 7:00 and right now it was 5:00 so I had two hours to wait I sat on a bench waiting for the bus to arrive.

SESSHOMARU POV

I was going crazy looking for rin 'maybe she's at work!' I thought I drove to her job and looked all around the store "she's not here" a worker said "well where is she!" I yelled " I'm real worried about her she said she was leaving"  
"where"  
"I don't know go to the bus station maybe you could catch her"  
I ran out of the store and to the bus stop I hope she didn't go yet when I got their it was 7:00 and I saw from a distance a girl who looked a lot like rin "rin!!!!!!!!!!!!"

RIN POV

It was 6:50 when the bus came and everyone started boarding at seven I was the last one to bored the bus I was really hesitant I didnt know weather or not I was making the right choice and just as I was about to take the last step onto the bus I heard my name "rin"  
I knew that voice I felt all the air being stuck out of me my heart skipping a beat and my stomach flipping and my brain feeling as though it would burst at the thoughts of the night before when his lips touched mine I turned around fast and saw him running towards me "I cant let you get on the bus" he said pulling my arm and embracing me in a hug I hugged back my legs wrapped around his waist as tears flowed down my cheeks at that moment I forgot all the bad things that happened and the thought of him using me. I loved Sesshomaru and the hug that he gave me told me he did too. "rin don't scare me like that!" he said as he kissed the top of my head I just had my head on his chest and arms around his neck as I inhaled the scent of love. "I'm sorry" I said I couldn't feel more happy then in his arms. I couldn't believe I was going to make the biggest mistake of my life for leaving to another city. Sesshomaru was truly my savior.

That night we stayed in his car well it was better then staying in the park right? In the morning Sesshomaru went to his house when his dad was at work and got all of his things when I found out his father kicked him out I was very shocked and I felt as though it was my fault he told me it wasn't and it was because he punch him in the face because of me. well I don't know about you but I think that has to do with me! I felt bad I didn't want to drag Sesshomaru along in my miserable life but he said that he has been miserable for all most all his life so mine wasn't any different from his accept the abuse part. Days went by a we were still living in his car we didn't go to school because we were trying to find somewhere to live and it basically took all our time seeing that we didn't make a lot of money I mean hello I only make $8.50 an hour and I work for about 20 hours a week that's only 170.00 dollars ( I got my job back) and Sesshomaru works at some retail store and he makes 10.00 an hour and works for 25 hours a week which is 250.00 add it all together we have $420.00 Sesshomaru says when we find an apartment he'll pay the rest off it from his savings account but it was still hard to look for a decent apartment that didn't cost too much. Another week past and still homeless and I feel horrible that we haven't attend school.

life is so hard we even go to bed or shall I say back seat hungry. Our relationship is not progressing we just work look at apartments, work apartment. and go to sleep it's really difficult we don't even talk a lot we are to wound up in our thoughts but one night while we were laying on the hood of his car looking up at the stars I was tired of the silence and decided to speak up "Sesshomaru?" I whispered "yeah"  
"what are we going to do"  
" sigh I don't know"  
"we cant live in your car for ever you know"  
"I know"  
"I'm sorry"  
"for what"  
"for this…for making you go though this"  
He turned to look at me " I would have gone though this even if you weren't in my life I was going to leave you know with nothing but then I met you and I wanted to stay just to see you"  
"Yeah like when you watched me from your car in the mornings?" I said with a little smirk "you saw me?" Sesshomaru said with that damn sexy smile of his "yeah…it was kinda creepy." I laughed Sesshomaru laughed too after a while silence came back but then Sesshomaru broke it "rin"  
"yes"  
"what were you doing in school so early in the morning"  
I closed my eyes bad memories came back "well…taking a shower" I said looking at him he had a confused look on his face "my dad didn't let me so I would go to school and do it there"  
"oh" he said I heard him say "sonofa bitch" to himself "Sesshomaru? You know what my dream is"  
"tell me"  
"well" I said getting up to sitting position playing with my finger tips "I always dreamt of having a nice house and getting married and having kids and just being happy. happy isn't a word I use in my vocabulary a lot so being happy is just enough"  
"rin I promise we are going to find place to live and your never going to go through the suffering your father put you through ok"  
"I believe in you…maybe when we have our lives put back together and move on and when we see each other like I dunno 10 years from now we can talk about how great our lives are"  
"yeah" we went inside the car and got into sleeping position I was thinking about moving with Sesshomaru I really didn't think it was a good idea seeing that we are not even together but what choice did I have and I did trust him and we would only live together till we get back on track I really wanted to go to America but I didn't know if that choice was even an option...

* * *

ok thats all till next time i told you it had a lot of mushy stuff but yeah i hope you like it! please reveiw and  
be safe!

-Slayprincess


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey whats up! school is finally over! yay! so that gives me more time to work on this story! yay! i hope you like this chapter_

* * *

**My savior**

chapter 8

** RINS POV**

Two days later we finally found it I cant believe we spent almost a month homeless but we finally found it. iIt was a small apartment with two bedrooms a bathroom a small kitchen and living area I loved it and it was really nice small but cozy. Me and Sesshomaru were so excited we put our stuff away and the apartment looked much more welcoming. My room was really nice I got the furniture from a co-worker that was giving it away and bought a confuter that was a creamy color with pink flowers on it and I decorated my room with flowers. Sesshomaru says that the flowers are going to get to my head but I didn't care I loved flowers! We went back to school together and we both were swamped with work!

" Rin!" kagome yelled from across the hallway "oh great here she comes" I said to Sesshomaru who just smiled and left to his first class

"rin"  
"hi" I said

"oh my god you're alive Inuyasha told me everything after what I saw I knew you liked him"

" well yeah I do" I said opening my locker getting things organized

"so?"

"so what?"

"you two a couple"

"no"

"what!?"

"no were just friends" I said getting my book for 1st block 'oh how I wish we weren't

"are you kidding me? I saw you to going at it"

"nothing happened we-we were j-just kissing" I said in a low voice

"right" kagome said sarcastically

"for real" I said walking away. school went by pretty fast kagome was going to go home with me to help me catch up in class when I got home she looked around curiously

"oh well who lives with you?" she asked

"um-…with Sesshomaru"

"I knew it"

"no no not like that I have my own room I have nowhere else to stay"

"oh… this has to do with your dad" kagome said she knew about the abuse I had told her a long time ago in middle school

"yeah he's in jail and Sesshomaru was kind enough to let me stay here with him"

"oh well rin I really want you to count on me again I want to be your friend you know"

I thought for a moment maybe I should let people in my life kagome would do no harm I mean she always tried to help me she even offered to go get someone to help get out of my house when I lived with my dad but I declined thinking things would change

"kagome I'm sorry for not talking to you I've just bee-"

"it's ok you don't have to tell me"

"thank you" I said

Weeks past and Sesshomaru and me got more closer give each other an occasional kiss or holding hands when watching t.v (we got a t.v!) but nothing more then that which was good in a way we had a lot of work to do especially Sesshomaru seeing that it was his last year of school he was going to go to work in his father's company because part of it did belong to him so it made perfect since that he knows what's going on in it. Sesshomaru was already very smart and took a program about business that allowed him to have college credits so lets just say he was a senior in college yeah he's that smart but me I had one year left but I was ok with that me and kagome and Sango were all friends again and along with the other popular people but I dint consider myself popular I just hung out with them but people were treating me much nicer because they thought I was Sesshomaru's girlfriend because some how they found out I was living with him life was getting much better and I was glad.

I was doing really good in school and I was still studying hard to try to get accepted in a school In America but I was so busy between school and work and trying to catch up with kagome and Sango that I barely saw Sesshomaru we haven't even got the chance to just sit down and ask how are days were it made me feel sad but I didn't stop thinking about him before I went to sleep I no longer had those disturbing nightmares because the thought of Sesshomaru's protection made me feel safer then I ever felt before not to mention that I was secretly in love with him well almost secret people thought they knew but they had no proof but lately they haven't asked me a thing about him I've just been so damn busy! I was afraid that me and Sesshomaru would just drift apart I really wanted to always keep in touch with Sesshomaru even if I was in America. I need to speak with him I really did miss him.

* * *

_ok thats all...in the next few chapters your going see that rin thinks things are really great and nice and the best and i know it's going to get annoying but i have a piont for that...you'll see what happens! lets just say im thinking theirs going to be a squeal but i still dont know if i want a happy ending for this story if their is then no squeal but if it doesnt end with a happy ending then their is. I'm not sure yet let me know what you think and please review!_

_-Slayprincess_


	9. Chapter 9

Hey whats up guys! thanks for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter please dont be mad...please oh and rin is going to get annoying because she going to say everything is great and the best and she's very happy but their's a point...ok then i'll let you read

* * *

My savior

chap.9

SESSHOMARUS POV

It has been weeks since I talked to rin. I've been so caught up in work my father is being an ass he found out that I was living with rin and now he has been giving me the hardest time ever he dropped my paycheck and has been leaving me these little stupid notes in my office saying " You would have a better life if you dropped her, or "it's not to late to chose your family. but none of that matters I dont want to be part of "his family" the only reason that I even work for his company is because part of it is mine! I invested money in the company when I was younger and I want to make sure everything is being put to good use. Oh I cant wait till he just drops dead so I can inherit the company I know he will give it to me because if he gave it to Inuyasha the company would surly burn. I have been up to a lot of things about work and I can tell rin is very busy too because when I see her she has a book in her hands or is headed to the library she is trying to hard to succeed in life and I'm very proud of her. I cant tell she is more happier now especially since she hangs out with kagome and Sango but I cant help but miss her some times but maybe she's happier without me.

One night I was looking over some papers when I heard a knock at the door "come in" I said

"hey!" rin said flashing a smile that I hadn't seen since for what seemed like forever

"Pleasant surprise"

"Yeah I thought I would say hello"

"Hello"

"We haven't seen each other in a long time and I was wondering if we could hang out or something...talk about what's going on." she said sitting down on my bed

"I like your room" she said

"thanks...well I'll just finish up here and I'll be right out"

"ok!" she said getting up cheerfully "hurry ok"

"Right" I said getting back to work I worked as fast as I could and within 20 mins. I was all done I came out of my room and saw rin in the kitchen cooking listening to the radio and singing some song about being good what ever that was

"I-don't-ask-for-much-for-much-all-I-want-is-love-someone-to-see-that's-all-I-need-somebody-to-be-good-to-me." She sang as she swayed her hips from side to side at the pop song.

"bravo!" I said she spun around her face blushing red

"oh my god! Sesshomaru stop sneaking up on me!" I laughed at her she was just so funny

"stop laughing!" she said

"oh rin how I missed your child-ness...what are you doing?"

"cooking"

"cooking?"

"yes I cook"

"so now you cook?" I said she could have cooked a long time ago

"yes...I was hungry" she said innocently

"well hopefully their's for me cause I'm starving"

"of course Sesshomaru I wouldn't cook and not give you any and I would have started along time ago but I have been studying and you come late home"

"yeah work is getting really tough"

"school is tough too It's ending in 2 weeks and I'm so happy! I'm sending some applications to American collages"

" that's great" I said during dinner we talked about what were planning to do in the next year I was planning to become vice president in the company and rin wanted to go to American and start a life their I know she's smart enough to even go to the best schools over their and I'm sure she'll make it.

RIN POV

Dinner with Sesshomaru was the best we talked and talked forever and it was really great but we were back to not talking again the next day I had to hit the books and work I needed to make up with enough money to go to America and I was taking test after test to see who would invite me to their school I gradated high school and Sesshomaru was their I was so happy that he was their and to make things even better we went out to eat just the two of us and I had the best time ever life was really getting good I sent all my collage applications and now I spend my time working and working 4 months went by and still nothing from the collages and still not a word spoken to between Sesshomaru and I he wasn't hardly home and I was working and I was beginning to feel lonely I missed his company and his warmth kagome and Sango were still my friends and we would hangout out when we all could.

One beautiful sunny day coming home from work I went to check the mail

"junk, junk, junk. bill, ju-yale?!" I tore open the letter "congratulations you has been accepted to yale!" I read I could not believe my eyes I was accepted to one of the most best collage in america! Me rin I cant believe this! "oh my god! yay!!!!" I ran to my apartment with the biggest smile on my face today was officially the best day of my life I had to tell someone I couldn't keep it bottle up inside.

I ran to Sesshomaru's room and swung open the door I should have listened to my mother's advice and always knock before entering because what I saw was like a great huge stab In the heart.

Sesshomaru was their fucking some chick my eyes widen and my mouth was open

"rin!!" he said in outrage "close the goddamn door!"

"I-I'm s-sorry!" I said closing the door shut I put my hands over my mouth while a tear escaped my eye I walked to my room still in complete shock and locked my door and sat on the bed my hands still holding my acceptance letter while my heart felt as though a truck ran over it 100 times it ached so much I guess what seemed to be my best day ever turned out to be the worst. How can the most sunny of days turn gray and cold?

I couldn't fight the tears that fell form my eyes _'why am I crying he has his own life he can screw any girl he wants to'_

I felt like shit no wait10 times more then that I needed to let off some steam _'damn it I need to dance!'_ I thought

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter...shocking right? dont hate me i know what i'm doing and keep in mind guys will be guys (no offense i love guys!) ok what i can tell ya's now is that the story is almost done i think it's going to be like 12 chapters im still not sure whatever my little hands can type ok then please review i want to know what you think bye! luv ya's

-slayprincess


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! what's up? i hope you like this chapter! thanks for all the reviews! oh i think this story is only going to have about 12 chapters...short right? but anyways plz read and review i would greatly like that!

* * *

chap 10. 

My savior

**RIN"S POV**

_'damn it I need to dance!'_ I thought I got some jeans and a black tank top on and left my room ready to go party like a manic. As I opened my door and was walking to the door when I heard my name I turned around and faced Sesshomaru who was in the kitchen sitting on the table.

" yeah" I said like nothing bothered me but the fact that he was fucing really did piss me off

" About what happened-" he started

" Don't sweat it. I really have to start knocking that's all, it was my fault.

" What did you want?" he asked

" Oh nothing" I said thinking about my acceptance letter I didn't want to tell him just yet

" Where you going?"

" Umm." I didn't want to tell him I was going to go dancing by myself

"...out..."

" Can I ask where?"

" I'm going to go dancing"

" With kagome and Sango?"

" Umm...yeah" I lied

" Ok well see ya"

" Bye" I said in a low voice I walked to the door and headed for the night club all by myself.

I walked in to the night club light flashing, people everywhere, loud techno music playing. I didn't understand my strange desire to dance but I felt that I needed to release energy. I walked to the dance floor while pulling my hair tie off my head letting my hair fall loosely around my back. I swung my hips from side to side while turning my head letting my hair hit the sides of my face I jumped up and down circling around in my spot that was surround by a pool of people. As I danced I began to see flashes of my life in my head first, my beautiful mother hugging me and telling me she loved me then, the car that looked completely destroyed with my mother's body in it. Then, my then my horrible fathers face yelling, the buries on my stomach, father's face smiling at me while raping me, his girlfriend laughing her head off, Sesshomaru's face, Sesshomaru fucking that girl. I put my hands to my head and tangled my fingers within my hair shaking my head from side to side follow the beat off the music. I felt the tears come out of my eyes as all the problems of my life ran though my head. I just wanted to stay in this exact place for the rest off my life, so I can drown the ghost's of my past.

I felt a hand tap my shoulder I turned around hastily to see who tapped me. It was a young girl about my age with short neck length hair and pink eyes.  
" You ok?" she asked me on the dance floor

" Yeah" I lied it seemed as she didn't buy it obviously because she saw me crying

" Come on hang out with me" she said as she pulled my arm to a table with a couple of people on it some making out and doing _'other things'_ (use your imagination) others smoking and drinking. I sat down next to the girl with really abnormal eyes

" Contacts" she said while lighting a cigarette she noticed that I was staring at her weird

" I'm Yura" she said taking a puff form her cigarette

" I'm Rin" I said shaking her hand

" So what's up you were dancing a little...emotional" she said

" Oh yeah...I'm just stressed"

" Oh yeah?" she said as she grabbed her purse and started looking though it looking for something. she pulled out a plastic baggy and pulled out a small white pill " Here try this" she said handing me the pill

" What is it?" I asked looking at the pill in my hands

" Let's just say a...stress reliever" she said handing me a drink. I didn't know what to do I was really worked up and I needed something to help me relax and make me forget about all the hell I'm going and went though. I was tired of being who I was I wanted a new life and I wanted to feel whole so I popped the pill in my mouth and took a swig of the drink she gave me. I know what I did was wrong but maybe it would help me. I waited for the effect to kick in I talked to Yura who turned out to be a really nice person. Then that's when I felt it I felt a rush of blood run though my body at high speed. I saw everything spinning and my heart racing. I fell down to the cushion and put my hands in the air I felt like I was flying and it was the most sensational feeling I ever felt and I liked it. I got up form the bench and walked back to the dance floor with Yura we danced and dance and I never felt so free in my life.

**SESSHOMARU'S POV**

After I had dinner with rin things went back to how they used to be and I was a little disappointed because I really did want to spend time with her but work was swamping on me. My father has been go nuts giving me assignment after assignment and going to so many meetings. In one of the meetings I went to I met this girl I don't even remember her name but I was how do I say this _'In need'_ and I wouldn't touch rin because I just didn't have the heart to go to rin's bedroom at the stock of night and taking her. Not after what she went through so that girl was my last resort I called her over when rin was at work and I began to screw her in my room where Rin just barges in. she just stood their watching, pure shock in her eyes I yelled at her and that's what I feel terrible about well and that I was fucking too, but it really did hurt to see rin like that. I pushed the girl off from my bed and threw her clothes at her and told her to get out. I spend the rest of my time in the kitchen sitting down feeling guilt. After awhile rin came out of her room I wanted to explain myself to her but all she told me was not to worry about it but then I was really curious about why she barged in my room so I asked her and she said it was nothing. Then I noticed that she really didn't want to tell me where she was going but when she finally told me I was really suspicious because she was really hesitant with her answer but I brushed it off as along as she was going with Kagome and Sango she would be ok. I decided to go and work with a couple off files I had to re-evaluate when I looked at the clock it was 3:30 in the morning and still rin didn't show up to the house. About half an hour later I heard someone opening the door I turned on the hallway light and saw rin coming walking forward covering her eyes from the light.

" Oh the light" she moaned in displeasure

" You ok?" I asked she was walking shifty and really wobbly

" Yeah I'm just tired" she said walking to her room and closing it. I was real worried about her but at least she was safe here with me.

* * *

ok that was chapter 10 hoped you liked it and yes rin did drugs but who could blame her after what she's been through...lets just say it gets worst. sorry dont be mad but this moment had to go down well because...this is not some fairytale story this is a story with issues that really do happen and I like to write about real issues please dont be mad! please review! oh and can you please tell me how my writing is I was thinking to go to college to become a writer...omg day-sha-voo! sorry I already dreamt this ok where was I oh yeah I want to be a writer but not like a novelist but like a magazine reporter so please tell me how my writing is thanks! 

-Slayprincess


	11. Chapter 11

Hey sorry I have not updated in a while it's just that my computer was being an ass. sorry. so anyways this is chapter 11 and I'm sorry to say but theirs going to be one more chapter. I know it doesnt seem that way but it is. hopefully you guys wont hate me. ok then on with the story.

* * *

CHAPTER 11

My savior

**RIN'S POV**

The next morning I woke up with a huge headache. I felt as though a huge weight was on my shoulders. I laid on my bed fully dress with last nights outfit I rubbed my eyes seeing flashes of what happened last night at the club it was so much fun and for the first time in my life I felt as though I belonged. I got up lazily from bed and headed to the bathroom with the things I needed for my shower. After my shower I realized the apartment was empty it was just me all by myself. _'What to do? I have no idea.'_ I was bored. I sat on my couch and all I could think about was the rush I got with that pill I took._ Then it hit me 'I took a drug! Oh my god I had drugs! What the hell is wrong with me! I cant believe I did that but it felt real nice wait what am I saying no. no bad rin bad!'_ I thought but what was I suppose to do I liked the feeling was that wrong? I knew it was but I wanted more so I got up and went to my purse to get Yura's number and I dialed her number on the phone

" Hello?"

" Hey Yura it's rin"

" Oh yeah from last night what's up?"

" Oh nothing much...say what was that stuff you gave me last night?"

" Oh that (chuckle) why did you like it?"

" Um well yeah I did"

" Yeah that stuff does feel great hey do you want to get together tonight and I could get you some"

" Um...well...sure"

" Ok then..." Yura gave the instructions to her house and we were to met up at 9:00 I felt as though I shouldn't have accepted her invite but what do I have to lose right? I mean it's not like I'll get addicted. I would just do it one more time.

Around 8:30 I began to get ready to go over Yura's I put on some black jeans with a plain white T-shirt. Clipping my hair back I grabbed my purse and shoes and quietly left my room and walked over to the front door I made sure I was extra quite walking by Sesshomaru room. I made it! I was outside I was afraid that I would fall or knock something over. I'm very clumsy. I walked down the stairs and started to walk to Yura's house which wasn't very far. While walking I was thinking about what I was getting myself into is it worth it? I thought and thought about it and when I reached Yura's house and knocked on the door I was ready to feel like flying.  
" Hey rin! Come in!" she said letting me step into her house

" Hey!" I said walking past her and then following to the living room where 4 other people where at.

Her house was very nice except it was a little messy, shoes and clothes where all around the floor and couch as well as paper's and on the coffee table was magazines and ash trays

"so what's up" she said sitting down on the couch snuggling to the guy that was smoking something that looked like a cigarette but it wasn't

" Nothing much I was just been real busy with getting ready for collage and stuff"

" Yeah I know what you mean I remember when I was in school I was always so stressed so that's when I met my boyfriend and he gave me the 'stress revelers' I'm so lucky to have met my friends! How bout you?"

" I never did any of this before not including last night"

" Really! Well here" she said handing me some pot and lighting it up I took it my hands shaking

" Hey don't worry" yura's boyfriend said I nodded my and took a puff of the pot I felt the warm smoke go though my body I started to cough and I heard everyone laughing

" This must be your first time" a girl with a lot of eye make up said I nodded my head

" You have to take it easy let the smoke go though you and just relax ok" she said pulling me to sit next to her while yura started making out with her boyfriend

" Ok try again" she said again I took a puff and let it soar though my body and it felt much better by almost smoking the whole joint I felt really relaxed and free. I closed my eyes and felt as if I was on cloud nine. I spent the whole night getting high and talking to my new friends finally I had friends finally I belonged and nothing wrong could happen right? Everyday from that day on I was with Yura and my other new friends kagura, bankostu (Yura boyfriend), Abi, and Naraku. I felt like I belonged to a family and that was so fucking awesome. Some night's I wouldn't even come home and Sesshomaru asked me where I've been but who the hell did he think he was my father? I could do what ever the hell I want.

**SESSHOMARU'S POV**

Rin has been acting very weird lately she has been very bitchy and she is hardly home and when she is home she either tells me to go fuck off or she'll go to sleep. My feeling's toward Rin haven't changed I still love her but I will never tell her maybe she really doesn't feel the say way about me. I just hope she isn't doing anything stupid.

One night I came home early from work and rin ws getting ready to go somewhere again

" Where you going?" I asked her as she walked right past me not even looking at me

" I'm going to go hang out with kagome and Sango"

" Oh ok"

" Right"

After she left about 2hours later the phone rang

" Hello?" I said

" Hey Sesshomaru it's kagome is Rin home?"

" What do you mean? she with you and Sango."

" Um nooo she's not I wanted to talk to her I've haven't in such a long time"

" So she's not with you? She told me she was!"

" No she hasn't showed up over here... Oh my god I hope she's ok!"

" Yeah listen if she goes over there call me"

" Ok" I hung up the phone and went into rin's room I was really worried maybe there was a clue to where she was. I went to her room and it was a complete and total mess clothes everywhere I walked over to her dresser and went though some of the junk she had when a letter caught my eye I read the letter careful and saw that it was an acceptance letter to Yale. I folded the letter and put it in my pocket I was about to leave the room but something else caught my eye it was a small wooden box under her bed I slide it out and opened it and what was inside shocked me rin was doing drugs and not just one drug but three different kinds pot, ecstasy, and cocaine. I was furious how could she just through away her life when she been through so much she was accepted to Yale! And she choose to do drugs rather than go to Yale and follow her dreams! I grabbed the box and went to the kitchen and took out all the contents of the box and through them all over the table rin was going to get a piece of my mind.When she got home!

At 5 am she was unlocking the door I could smell the smell of smoke coming toward the hallway she turned on the kitchen light and jumped at the sight of me.

" oh god you scared me!" she said looking at me but then her eyes met the table "WHY THE FUCK WERE YOU IN MY ROOM!" she yelled

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS YOUR RUINING YOUR LIFE WITH THIS TRASH!"

" MIND YOUR OWN BUSSINESS SESSHOMARU!■"She said tears rolling down her cheeks I pulled out the acceptance letter from my pocket

" RIN YOU GOT ACCEPT TO YALE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE!"

" I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH! IM NOTHING!" she said punching my shoulders

" LOOK AT YOURSELF! stop doing this rin" I said hold her arms together

" listen to me rin you could have a better life you just need to stop this"I said holding her close to me

" NO! NO! NO! LET GO OF ME WHAT THE HELL DO YOU CARE! THIS IS MY LIFE AND IM GOING TO BE JUST FINE THIS WAY!"

" NO RIN YOUR NOT!"

" YES I AM! YOUR NOT MY FATHER! YOU WONT TELL ME TO DO! I DON'T NEED ANYONE! I DON'T NEED YOU!!' she said as she ran to the door and ran out side I ran after her and pulled her arm and held her close to my body and I kissed her on the mouth hard she pulled away and pushed me away from her.

" Let me go please" she said as she pulled away from my grip and ran away.

* * *

ok thats chapter 11 one more chapter to go! yay! wait one second I dont want to finish! (cries) anyways I hope you liked this chapter lots of drama right? well then please review thanks alot! AW-STI-LA BYE BYE 

-Slayprincess


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! this is sadly the last chapter (cries)...this is a very sad moment because I really liked this stroy! So i hope you like the final chapter...Oh and dont kill me please! OK then read on party readers read on! ( Oh feel special because I feel like crap and i actually got up to update! which is a big deal usally when i feel like crap I dont get up for nothing! but I dont want to keep you guys waiting awwwwww!)

* * *

Chapter 12. (last)

My savior

**RIN POV**

The nerve of Sesshomaru! How could he go into my room and touch my shit! I ran to Yura's house and slept over their I cried the night away thinking about Sesshomaru and the way he kissed me. I wish I could go running back to him and beg him for forgiveness but not after what I did he would never forgive me. I moved in with Yura and we would get snoted everyday and just sit on our lazy asses and talk about random things like why was the sky blue or who invented cheese. Yeah that random I thought about Sesshomaru a lot but I thought I was doing pretty good with out him 3 months went by and I was still with Yura and my other friends one day I woke up early in the morning and went outside for a walk I walked to my old apartment and knocked on the door. No answer. I knock again and still no answer 'what the hell am I doing' i thought I ran away from the door and walked around thinking for about a good three hours.

**SESSHOMARU'S POV**

It had been 3 moths since rin left and I told kagome what had happen and she told Inuyasha and Sango who told my father. My father walked into my office one day and told me what he knew and he was happy that rin left

"son it was for the best…I want to invite you back to the family!" he said he also gave me a better position at work as vice president of the company and a much, much better pay. I excepted his offer for the job but I didn't want to be apart of the family. I missed rin I wanted her back but I couldn't force her to do anything . I noticed I became more cold to people and everyone was afraid of me. I moved out of the apartment and bought a house I took all rin's stuff to my house and stored them in a room. Now I was alone. With out her.

**RINS POV**

When I got back to Yura's place I sat down and thought about all the wrong doing that did I needed to clean up my act this was childish and I need to grow up I have to do it for Sesshomaru I owe him my life and this is how I repay him? Later on in the evening I would tell Yura that I was going back to Sesshomaru I had to. I would feel like a fool crawling back to him after everything that I said to him but I needed him I still love him I wish I could tell him my true feelings maybe I will…yes I will! I will go to the apartment and tell him that I love him. I smiled at the thought of being with Sesshomaru in him arms like the day that we were caught making out. A blush arose my face that memory was very embarrassing. I went up to the room I was staying in and took my lazy ass back to bed but before going to sleep I was thankful that I met my great friends

**3HOURS LATER**

" Rin!" yura said shaking me awake

" Wha?"

" Get up you been sleeping forever…naraku is down stairs waiting for you"

" Really? Why?" I said a little shocked _'what the hell did naraku want with me?'_

" Hurry up rin!"

" Ok ok" I said getting up and walking down stairs

" Naraku you asked for me?" I said something about him gave me the crepes he was always nice with me but It was a little awkward when I was around him

" Rin lovely day isn't it?"

" Um…yeah I guess"

" Please come sit with me"

" S-sure"

" Rin…I have a liking towards you" he said as he pushed me down onto the sofa with pure lust in his eyes I didn't know what to say I was scared. Naraku was very strong he leaned towards me and held my arms down as he kissed my collar bone. I was disgusted I didn't like Naraku in that type of way

" Naraku get off!" I said sternly

"oh rinny relax" he said in a spine chilling voice taking one of my hands and roamed it under my shirt flashes of my father making me have sex banged in my head I felt my cheeks wet I will not let this happen to me again I will fight! I pushed naraku's hand away from me and tried to get away but he just grabbed my wrist and pulled me back with great force

" Naraku stop!" I said trying to escape again he pulled my hair back and kiss my neck I hit his shoulders and kicked my legs I guess I kick him where it hurt the most because he roared in pain

" You bitch" he said I took the time that he was in pain to try and run out the door but to my horror Yura was their blocking it

" Move" I yelled

" I don't think so miss Rin your going to give what Naraku wants" she said pushing me to the ground I looked up to only see naraku's twisted face

" No, no, no please not again" I pleaded

" Don't worry rinny it will be fast" Yura said going on her knees and kissing my forehead

" Get off !" I yelled pushing Yura to her ass

" Oh rin, I am going seek so much pleasure with you" naraku said pushing me on the floor he got on top of me I tried to get him off I started hitting him and pulling his stupid long hair but it was no use all my _'so called friends'_ helped him pin me down before I knew I was pantieless and he was thrusting himself onto me I screamed and cried and they all just stared I just wish I could see Sesshomaru walk though the door and save me. I let out one more scream before it was all over he got up and sipped him pants

" That was a good fuck" he said walking away I laid on the floor sobbing how could it come to this again!

" See rin that was fast" yura said running her hands though my hair and wiping my tears

" You bitch!" I yelled I pulled on my underwear and grabbed my jeans and ran out of the house now I had nowhere to go what was I going to do?! I ran to my old apartment I needed Sesshomaru I banged on the door but know one answered I banged on it again and when the door open I didn't see Sesshomaru but an old lady

" What do you want" she yelled

I was speechless he didn't live here anymore. I ran and ran, now I seriously had nowhere to go I walked around the city it was already night time and to top of the most perfect day it started to rain. I walked fast to the subway station to protect my self from the rain, I walked down the filthy hall and sat on the floor. from the corner of my eye I saw a sick looking man not sick as in I have a clod but sick as in crazy I didn't want to risk getting rapped again so I got up and walked to the restroom I turned on the light which was flickering and locked the door. The bathroom was all white well was white their was dirt everywhere and it smelled horrible the walls were growing some type of fungus and the sink was leaking. I looking at my self from the cracked mirror my left eye was swollen and I had red marks on my cheeks that I knew would soon turn to buries My hair was a danm mess and I had tear streaks and dirt on my face I started to cry _'how could this happen to me again I'm such a fucking idiot'_ I said to myself I punched the mirror causing it to break I held my bloody fist because of the pain and pulled my hair as I cried all my sorrows from my heart ache. I pushed my body against the door and slid down hugging my knees to think this is how a girl wants to spend her eighteenth birthday. This was the day that I so longed for to come the day I was suppose to be out of hells claws, I only ended up In it's stomach. I pushed my head up toward the door and stared at the blinding light.

If only I would have listened, if only I went to Yale, if only I didn't take that fucking drug I wouldn't be in the situation right now I cant believe the type of idiot I am' I wanted to have a better life and I was doing just that but I fucked up! And now I have nothing. All my life I wanted to prove that I was good enough to live and that I didn't deserve the way my father was treating me but that just took a 180 degree turn and slapped me right in the face, and now look at me I'm all alone in a dirty old bathroom beaten up and miserable then ever before. I cannot believe that when I was finally finding the light at the end of the tunnel I turned around and not only that but I lost him. And that's what hurt's the most the way I treated him was ungrateful after everything that he did to try and help me. I hurt that man and he was doing only what was best for me and I betrayed him I touched my lips brushing my fingers across them try to saver that kiss he gave me the night I turned my back on him that had me think so much Oh how I longed for his kiss but I'm not worthy of HIS kiss he deserve much better not some low life scum who will always be a low life scum girl, but just the thought of his tender lips on mine made me feel like the worst person on the planet how could I do this to him I'm so naive how could I even think those people were my friends? They just used me and I was just too stupid to understand that.

I wish I could go back to Him but he's gone… I lost my chance to be with him I should have fought to spend more time with him.The one that really cared for me the one who was my only friend when every one picked on me the one who I loved over all things the one who saved me…Sesshomaru…my savior.

_I tried to kill my pain  
But only brought more (so much more)  
I lay dying  
And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
Am I too lost  
To be saved?  
Am I too lost?_

My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
( Tourniquet by: Evanecsence)

THE END

* * *

Ok thats the end I know you guys are mad but I will be having a second part to this story..since it's summer I will be working on it. so please review I want to know what your final thoughts are and again dont worry I'm not going to leave the story like this I myself want to know whats going to happen to Rin and Sesshomaru...for the squeal theirs going to be some more drama but hey that's what life is right? so if you guys have any ideas about what should happen next please e-mail me or send in a review thanks so much I had alot of fun writing this till next time!

Yours truly

-Slayprincess


End file.
